Clarity
by BeppuOokami
Summary: Naruto realizes in a moment of clarity Sasuke's true nature and alters his final attack at the Valley of the End. NaruHina most likely. I'm not a huge fan of pre-shippuden Sakura, and I just don't like Sasuke.
1. A Moment of Clarity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I'd be a lot less poor if I did.

Clarity

BeppuOokami

It came to him in a startling moment of clarity.

Sasuke didn't deserve the caring that others had heaped upon him. He didn't deserve his fangirls, he didn't deserve Sakura's love, and he sure as hell didn't deserve Naruto's friendship, let alone his brotherly love.

In that moment Naruto realized exactly what Sasuke was; a fool, and now a missing-nin. With this revelation Naruto's duty to his village also crystallized. If Sasuke had not been taken against his will, and if he did not wish to return willingly to the village then Naruto take on the role of a hunter-nin and dispose of the body, so that no secrets of Konoha could be discovered or stolen from the body of one Uchiha Sasuke.

The Sharingan was a very closely guarded secret of Konoha, only one missing-nin having ever escaped the eyes of it's brethren clan members.

Despite being treated so poorly by the trash that called themselves human in the village of Konoha, his first duty was still to protect the citizens of Konoha, and that meant that he must keep the secrets of Konoha just that, secrets.

It would take him a long time to figure out that his hand moved purposefully, lowering itself and the rasengan that it held, not towards Sasuke's headband, but a few inches lower, to eye level.

So secure in his knowledge that the dobe could, and would not defeat him, Sasuke had thrown his all into a suicide attack, though he would hardly call it so.

As his chidori plunged into Naruto's chest, an unfortunate, but repairable effect, Naruto's rasengan rammed into the right side of Sasuke's face, eating into it and absolutely destroying the left Sharingan eye of Sasuke's as well as the skull and any grey matter behind it.

While the attack may have been short and brutal, it served its intended purpose for both boys. Sasuke had severed a connection to Naruto, and Naruto had ended the threat to his village should the Sharingan escape it. The attack, heedless of any input from Naruto, crashed into the side of the mountain wall that composed the Valley of the End, enmeshing the last of the Uchiha's with the earth itself, perhaps the only form of burial the boy would be provided.

In a moment of battle field clarity Naruto realized that this may be the final brick in his tomb as far as the village was concerned, and that he must act quickly unless he wished his friends to find him with his arm thrust through the head of the last Uchiha that might hold any sort of loyalty to Konoha.. Trusting in the disturbingly powerful regeneration of the Kyuubi as well as his own in-born stamina, he set his thumb to the edge of his own eye, and with only a moment's hesitation, drove it backwards and popped his own eyeball out of the socket. Doing the same to the remaining Sharingan eye, he removed it and pushed it into his own eye-socket.

"You know what do Furball, make it work"

"**You seem to think that I'll allow this travesty, although It would be nice to have this small piece of my power returned, and you'll likely bitch if I don't. Not to mention the fact that if I don't repair your eye you'll either bleed out or be killed by the villager's since you're half blind at the moment."**

"I know that damnit, that's why I need this. If I don't bring back a Sharingan, one way or another, even Baa-chan won't be able to save me from the villagers, and I don't have to remind you, if I die, I won't be going alone …"

"**That remains to be seen, but does seem to be the logical outcome. Fine, I'll help, but I want partial control over it. I want to be able to see the outside world again. 13 years is too long to be denied sensation and to be locked away in this shit-hole. I'm tired of it."**

"NO WAY you orange jack-ass, I'm not letting you have any control over me!"

"**Fine then, die for all I care, who knows, since we haven't fully integrated yet maybe it will let loose at least a portion of my conscience and power, maybe I'll be free to go regain my full power, and in time, return to that RATS NEST you call a village and finish the job I started, finish my revenge against you pitiful apes."**

…

…

…

"Fine, I'll let you look out of it, but that's it for now. If you're good maybe I'll let you do more, but for now, that's it. Now heal this before I die of blood-loss and this conversation becomes pointless."

"**Done."**

As Naruto felt the echo of the nine-tails exultant cry he was floored by the pain he felt. The Kyuubi, in true kitsune manner, had twisted the wording of his promise. Since the Sharingan was already a portion of his own power, it was child's play to reabsorb it. The tricky part came with using his connection to his container to alters the boy's DNA so that the eye was not only something to look out of, but actually part of Naruto. The pain was immense, and perhaps the only thing that had saved him from blood loss was the fact that his heart was so damaged that it could not properly beat. Though Naruto didn't know it, he had gained not only a powerful new eye, but a bloodline to call his own.

As Naruto eventually passed out from the pain of having his DNA restructured and having his lung and heart repaired, he missed the fox in his belly slowly start to chuckle, which built into a full blown batch of evil laughter.

"**The gaki doesn't know what he's gotten himself into, now that I've altered that all-seeing eye of his. At least I'll finally be able to see something interesting, water dripping does tend to get boring after awhile."**

Somewhat tired from his exertions of healing the critically wounded boy and noting that there would be nothing interesting happening until his host woke up, the fox rolled over onto one side, allowing his tongue to loll out in his amusement at the situation.

"**Well, at least I won't be bored for too much longer."**

Authors notes:

All right guys and girls. This is my first attempt at fan fiction of any kind, so please be gentle. I would like feedback so a review would be awesome. I'm hoping to go on to write a real book at some point in the future here, but I know I need a lot of work before that can happen. Thanks for reading, constructive criticisms will be used to improve my writing, flames will keep my house heated.


	2. Chat with a Fox

'It will do some good, at least, to destroy this monster. The village will love me for it, and the council should be able to save me from our demon-loving Hokage, but for now I'll have to be good. She's too close by to give me a reasonable chance at survival if I kill the boy now.'

The medic-nin had been plotting for a long time what he would do if the fox child ever came under his power, only to have his plans for swift vengeance stifled as the Hokage had been visiting on a semi continuous basis for the last two weeks, ever since Sharingan Kakashi had returned the demon to Konoha two weeks ago. I had made it difficult to keep the child sedated, but using his chunin level skills he had been able to keep the meds flowing into the beast while checking his pulse, fortunate for him that the Hokage was so distraught that she didn't notice him.

Having faked most of the initial tests on the boy the medic-nin who then pulled up Naruto's eyelid to check his pupil response received quite the shock in the form of a Sharingan eye. Once he managed to return to some semblance of intelligent thought he pulled open the other eye, fairly brutally, to see that it was also a Sharingan, Shattering any ability to think at all.

We will leave this misguided soul for a moment, and dive into the depth of Uzumaki Naruto's subconscious, the guide of all action, the throne of all decisions, and the true resting place of the Kyuubi No Youko.

"**That boy, was pathetic." ** The Kyuubi ground out, so disgusted at the newly awakened child that he could not even muster the rage to shout his displeasure. **"Had I not been there to shroud you in my Chakra, to lend you my strength, to bless you with my presence, it would be you that was a smear upon the foot of the First Hokage's statue, not your opponent. Had I not been there you, and possibly I, would have been dragged into the unknown, separated from your friends and allies until they too joined us in the ether. To be perfectly honest, the only part of the fight that impressed me at all was when you managed to push aside this disgusting emtion that all humans seem to be inflicted with, love, and took up your duty to crush the boy into the ground, though I was pleased at the way you took that so literally. I don't think I've ever seen a human ever become so close to the earth before."** The demonic fox rumbled as it chuckled in its deep voice.

"Fucking furball, you would be proud of the saddest moment in my life. I gave him everything I could! I tried to be his friend, he wouldn't let me. I tried to be his rival, I couldn't really compete. Finally I tried to be his brother and I came so god damn close, I almost had him, and then that treacherous snake got to him, corrupted him, poisoned his mind and took him from me. Orochimaru will PAY for he did to my brother!"

The Kyuubi observed as the boy shook in anger, trying and failing to keep his salty, wet pain from sight. He snorted as the boy collapsed into a crying heap.

"**Its times like these that I can't believe on of you apes actually managed to seal me away from the world, well, mostly at least. By the celestials you are a weak-minded boy, you had a moment of perfect clarity, rare in and of itself, and now you second guess what you did. Only you filthy apes were granted the possibility of knowing exactly what to do on rare occasion, don't you realize that only Kami-Sama shares that gift, though his is a full time deal. You rats don't understand the great gift you were given, and you fail to realize that you did the correct thing for that situation. That little thief of power had betrayed you, his family and his village. He had betrayed everything that created him, and thus the clarity that came to you told you of what must be one, what that pitiful creatures fate must be, though I was pleasantly surprised when you ripped out his eye and returned a shard of his power to me. Originally I'd performed it as a bit of an experiment, to see if I could give away a small piece of my power, have it grow exponentially as you rabbits breed so quickly and successfully, and then return and devour them all for a quick and easy power boost. If only that damnable Blonde Rat hadn't interfered I'd have known if my hypothesis was correct and I could gain power by corrupting your species for my own gain."**

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the demon fox that sat licking it's chops contemplatively in front of him, horrified that the demon had assaulted his village in a quest for power beyond even it's own ridiculous abilities.

"W-W-Wh-Why would you do that? Why in Kami-Sama's name would you need any more power? You've got to be the strongest thing in the world, you killed hundreds before the Yondaime managed to seal you.

"**Because child, of the prophesy," **intoned the Fox, **"He who can become powerful to surpass the nine shards of celestial power, may himself be granted the opportunity at the power of a full celestial." **The demon stared wistfully into the distance before returning to the present, **"True or not I had little choice but to chase the chance to become a celestial, to be granted Perfect Clarity, and to have the power to shatter worlds or create them as I so pleased, though the shattering certainly sounds more amusing" **Kyuubi muttered as he chuckled evilly to itself.

Naruto shuddered at the undisguised longing in the Fox's voice for the chance to be even more destructive, but managed to shout at the Demon despite his agitation and disgust.

"What the hell do you keep talking about with this clarity bit? I'm not proud of what I did to Sasuke, if I could have done something else I would have, but I understand that he is a threat to Konoha, to myself and to Sakura-chan if he had gone to the Hebi-teme. I mean ..."

"**EXACTLY. You knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, what would happen if he went and accepted the offer that pitiful snake in the grass offered him, not thought, not suspected, KNEW. Kami why did you give these apes your greatest gift, even if it only comes to what seems to be the dumbest of them," **he said while giving Naruto a significant look.

"What the hell do you mean by that you damn demon," the afore mentioned boy screeched out.

"**I mean to say rat, that you are an idiot, a fool, a simpleton, and that you would have already died at least a half dozen times in your ninja career already, let alone how many times you would have died when you were younger if you hadn't been blessed to be sealed with a greater demon."**

"B-B-Blessed??" sputtered Naruto, nearly incoherent in his rage, "This is all your fault, if you weren't sealed in me the villagers never would have hated me, I might have known what it is to grow up with a normal life, maybe even a family."

"**For as much as you whine about family boy I'd think it was something important, mine died a hundred times your kinds lifespan ago and I've moved past it.." **Naruto was momentarily moved for the fox, a small amount of sadness rising to think that the Kyuubi had lost a family... **"And let me tell you, they tasted amazing, only family tastes that good, especially father, he was so powerful, it makes me wish that I could kill him again just to take his power for my own once more." **And the momentary sadness for the fox died in the most horrible fashion possible.

"You ate your own family?" Naruto claimed in horror, unbelieving that the demonic being before him could sink to such lows to rise to such power.

"**Of course, it is the rigt of passage for one such as I, there can be only one successor for each family, any more and your world would be over-run with tailed beast of low power, like that pathetic tanuki. I myself have bested seven litters of my own children, not a one strong enough to destroy me and take my essence for their own."**

Naruto, taking for once, the more intelligent path, decided to end this line of conversation before his own sanity was stretched any further. He thought to his fight with Shukaku and shuddered as he realized that compared to the power of the Kyuubi, it was correct to call Shukaku a weakling.

"You said something about the Sharingan being a part of your power?" he queried the enormous beast in front of him.

"**Of course, most Bloodlines come from greater beings, be they demonic or angelic, blessing or tainting humans for their own benefit or to change the world for the better, fucking angelics." ** Kyuubi said the last part in a sickeningly sweet voice, until he cursed his counterparts. **"When sealed into a human being angelic or demonic blood mutates and becomes a bloodline, though it usually sterilizes the beneficiary after a few children are born, something about not allowing the humans to be altered too heavily in one generation, though I never paid too much attention. I've given my "blessing" a few times over the years, mostly minorly, but the Byakugan was my first attempt, and then I tried something entirely new when I resealed my bloodline into a previous carrier about a hundred years after I sealed the Byakugan into the Hyuuga. Thoguh I must admit, even I was impressed with the malevolent chakra that sprang into being from Madara, you humans can hate so well."**

"You mean that you're responsible for the Byakugan and the Sharingan?"

"**By the celestial's boy, don't you listen, that's what I just said. You'll find it unpleasant if I nee to repeat myself again." **Naruto had no reason to doubt the beast's statement as he was encased in the Kyuubi's red chakra.

"**Now stop struggling and listen, I don't intend to repeat myself for the last part of this tale." **Naruto, deciding that he would get more information out of the suddenly talkative fox if he were to be silent, decided to act slightly more restrained then usual and be silent while the fox gave up some of it's secrets.

"**While I've reabsorbed and granted you the Sharingan from your traitorous friend, I've altered it as well." **

"What?! How can you change a bloodline?" shouted Naruto, already forgetting his previous decision to be silent.

"**QUIET," **roared the beast that held him,** "I suppose it was too much to hope that you would shut up without having to be cowed into silence, now be silent before I decide to let you guess as to how your new sharingan works." ** Naruto hung his head, his ears ringing and senses reeling from the chakra infused roar that had thundered through him only moments ago. **"I have removed the Sharingan's ability to steal Jutsu, it was unintended to begin with and I'll not let my container cheat his way to power while I've had to earn mine the hard way. It can still predict motion from small muscle twitches, giving you a large advantage in a pure taijutsu fight, though as your taijutsu stands you'll probably only be even with a high level genin, low chunin in a pure taijutsu fight. While you can no longer steal jutsu, you'll still be able to see some chakra movement, which mean with a great deal of practice you may be able to know what jutsu an enemy is going to use before he screams it out, still can't understand why you monkey's do that, arrogance I suppose. Anyways, some time far into the future, when you aren't quite so dull and stupid as you are now, you may even be able to apply that knowledge to understanding and recreating an enemy jutsu, but that is a far cry from being able to understand and use it and instant after you've seen it, damn cheaters. Finally .." **

"What? You mean my Sharingan s broken?" Naruto wined as he finally shook himself out of his stupor.

"**No, and for that boy, we are done here, I'll give you no more information about your new bloodline unless you earn it, and mark my words, that will be no simple feat. Now get up, and kill that damn fool who thinks that he can kill us, pathetic weakling that he is."**

The medic-nin, who had finally come to his senses, had deduced, correctly even, that the Fox child must have stolen the Sharingan from his team-mate, and thus, having killed a fellow leaf-nin, deserved only death. The thought of the parade that would be held in his honour filled his mind, even as his kunai descended towards the Uzumaki brat's throat.


End file.
